


There's A Thin Line Between Love and Hate

by TheVictorianGothSlytherinWitchChaser02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVictorianGothSlytherinWitchChaser02/pseuds/TheVictorianGothSlytherinWitchChaser02
Summary: Harry Potter realises that he's bisexual and likes a very specific blond Slytherin. Hermione notices this and quizzes him on his blond. He confesses to her and she in turn confesses her crush on Professor Snape. BxB. Drarry. I own nothing but Jack Winters who is just a random Gryffindor OC for their dorm because my heart couldn't take breaking up Deanmus. Please R&R!





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

 

_A/N: Hello, dearies! i'm new to AO3. You can find me on fanfiction.net under the username 'SamsCheshireCatSlytherinScorp'. This is Drarry. Which means male/male. Don’t like that? Don’t read it, then. I own nothing but Jack Winters who’s basically just there because I needed a fourth Gryffindor boy in Harry’s dorm and couldn’t bear breaking up Deanmus. Also, the ships in this fic are many but you’ll discover them throughout the fic! Happy reading! Please review!_

 

It was the middle of the Golden Trio’s fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived sat in Gryffindor Tower, trying to figure out his Transfiguration homework. He sat on his crimson and gold trimmed canopy bed, like the rest of his Gryffindor dorm mates rooms in Gryffindor Tower. In Harry’s dorm – he shared it with three other boys; Neville Longbottom – a Pureblood boy that had been friends with Harry since first year, Ronald Weasley – Harry’s best mate and Jack Winters – a Muggleborn boy who had transferred from Ilvermorny in the United States as he was from Cambridge, Boston. Harry was just walking down to dinner when he saw a familiar white blond head that could only belong to one person – Draco Malfoy.

 

Harry walked silently to the Great Hall, where dinner was being served as always. Harry was absolutely starving from focusing on Transfiguration and didn’t look where he was going. This led him to be utterly caught off guard when the blond Slytherin boy got his attention, “At least _try_ to watch where you’re going, Potter.” Draco drawled with a neutral face. Harry grinned on the inside as he replied, “I’ll try, Malfoy. Let me go to dinner in peace, I’m absolutely starving.” Draco smirked as he replied, “Hungry, are we, Potter? Yes, I suppose being Gryffindor’s Golden Boy _really_ works up an appetite.” Harry went on his way to dinner, trying to not care what the blond had said but it was impossible. Harry had found out in his second year that he was bisexual and attracted to Draco Malfoy. Sad, isn’t it? Poor boy doesn’t know what to do. Harry sighed, eating his fill while knowing that Hermione was staring fiercely at him, almost boring a hole through his forehead. He smiled at her, “Hey ‘Mione. You OK?” Hermione smiled back at her surrogate brother, glad to see him eating his fill. She replied quietly asking curiously, “I’m good, thanks Harry. Can I ask you something?” Harry looked at her in puzzlement but obliged, “Sure ‘Mione, what’s on your mind?” Hermione smiled brightly as she quietly asked, so that no one else would hear her, “How long have you liked him?” Harry feigned stupidity, as he answered with a furrowed brow “Liked who, ‘Mione?” Hermione smirked at him slightly as she answered knowingly, “Don’t play stupid with me, Harry Potter – you know who I’m talking about. Now, how long have you liked blonds?” Harry gulped and blushed slightly as he answered, “Er... Since about the start of second year – I suppose, Hermione... How did you know?” Hermione smiled as she answered coyly, “I didn’t mention a name, Harry. There’s hundreds of blond boys at Hogwarts. So, you’ve liked a _specific_ blond since second year, have you?” Harry blushed deeper red as he answered in an even quieter tone, “Er... Well, you see Hermione... I’m bisexual. Please don’t hate me, I’m still the same Harry you know, I promise.” Hermione smiled at him reassuringly as she answered, “I’m completely fine with that and I’ll always support you Harry, you know that. By any chance, would _your_ blond – be Malfoy?” Harry blushed furiously as he shyly smiled, answering Hermione, “Yeah... I’m sorry, I _know_ that he’s a git but the heart wants what it wants. Clearly mine wants an egotistical blond Slytherin git.”

 

Hermione laughed heartily at her best friend or surrogate brother’s humour. She grinned at him, “You do realise that you’re positively hilarious, Harry don’t you? Malfoy would be an idiot not to date you; if he’s not straight, of course.” Harry smirked at his surrogate sister and best mate, save for Ron as he asked, his father James Potter coming out in him, “So ‘Mione, is there anyone who that you fancy who I need to have a brotherly word with?” Hermione smiled sadly as she quietly confessed, “Actually Harry, you’re not the only one who’s heart is set on a sarcastic Slytherin git. Not yours though, mine is _worse_.” Hermione answered with a sigh, irritated at herself for crushing on the tall, dark, brooding Potions Master. Harry looked at her, his jaw practically dropping as he answered with a shocked expression, “ _No_. It isn’t who I think it is, is it ‘Mione?” Hermione gulped but answered bravely, going for humour rather than practicality, “Turn to page three hundred and ninety four, Mr Potter.” Harry laughed heartily with a grin on his face as he patted Hermione’s hand after he stopped laughing which took a while. To calm down, he took a forkful of his treacle tart. “So, it looks like the both of us are doomed to love sarcastic Slytherin gits who’ll never love us back.” Harry calmly told her with a sad smile. Hermione briefly looked to the teacher’s raised dais where the object of her affection was sitting down and drinking strongly brewed black coffee. While looking at the Potions Master, Gryffindor’s Golden Girl failed to see the aforementioned blond Slytherin scowl at her while he ate his parmesan and basil butterfly chicken with peas and roast potatoes. Draco assumed that Hermione and Harry were in a more than platonic relationship and grew bitter because of this. Blaise Zabini, the only actual friend that Draco had, sighed exasperatedly at his blond British friend.

 

The Italian wizard nudged his friend as he told him, “Quit mooning over him and just ask him to Hogsmeade already, _amico_.” Draco glared at him as he answered sadly, “And _what_? Have Granger look pitifully at me while her and her little boyfriend saunter off into the bloody sunset? I think _not_ , Blaise.” Blaise passed his sad Italian friend some mint chocolate ice-cream, knowing that it would help his saddened friend to calm down. He Accio’d a spoon and gave the frozen dessert to the Malfoy heir. Draco smiled weakly at Blaise as he thanked him, “Thanks Blaise. Sorry if I’m being a prat. It’s just that – if anyone else knew... They’d shun me. Let alone bloody Potter, who’d probably taunt me about it. Even though I adore the smug bastard.” Blaise smiled at his pale English friend as he quietly told him in a soft tone, “No problem, Draco. I know how you feel, _amico_. I would give anything for _mi amore_ Theo to notice me.” Draco smiled sympathetically at the bisexual Slytherin. He, Blaise and Theo were the only non-heterosexuals in Slytherin that they knew of.

 

They chatted back and forth quietly, not to let anyone else hear them, about how they wished to date both Harry Potter and Theo Nott. Pansy came to the table and smiled deviously as she asked, “Ooh, who are we whispering about, boys?” Draco smiled at her, Pansy was his best friend save for Blaise ever since she had pestered Draco one too many times about dating him and he had announced his sexuality to her, telling her that he was strictly gay and had no interest in women whatsoever. Pansy had been a supportive and understanding friend ever since. The two friends usually could be found in Draco’s dorm sharing gossip and talking about Hogwart’s most handsome boys. Draco smiled at Pansy reassuringly, “No one.” The blond Malfoy heir answered innocuously with a confident smirk. Pansy rolled her eyes at the blond as she told him in a bored tone while sitting down in the place next to him, “Draco, I think we all know from experience that ‘ _no one_ ’ usually means someone. Now, _spill_. Who’s the lucky boy?” The tips of Draco’s ears flushed slightly as he looked at her with a distained look. He gritted out with a hard look in his silver eyes, “Fine, I’ll tell you. But only because you’re my best friend and the best listener I know, Pansy. I was talking about Potter. Nothing new there, though.” Pansy smirked at him understandingly as she gently told him with a smile and a dash of snide sarcasm, “Honestly Draco, just go and tell the boy that you like him. What’s the worse he could do?” Draco sighed resentfully as he reeled off the list of what could happen if the Chosen One said ‘no’, “Reject me, ridicule me, taunt me for being gay, disrespect my sexuality... The list is endless really, Pans.” Pansy hit his arm playfully with a grin as she replied with a roll of her dark eyes, “Stop being such an epic prat, Draco. You and I both know that he loves you. Why in Merlin’s name would he be staring at you so intently right now if not?” Draco’s silver eyes opened wider than usual as he whispered in a shocked voice to his best friend save for Blaise, “He’s staring at me?!” Pansy grinned evilly at him as she laid down the truth, “Yeah, he is Draco. Now, go and go and profess your undying love for the Boy Who Lived.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in my odd little fic about Drarry, my dears. ^_^ I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

**Chapter 2: Professions of Love**

 

A/N: Hello dearies! Thanks for reading to those who are and please review! Thank you to all you incredible people reading this!

 

Draco gulped and thought about what he would say to the Gryffindor boy that he loved. He took a sip of his coffee and took out some parchment and a quill, as he began to write a short note to the love of his life, asking him to meet him in the Room of Requirement inconspicuously. He folded the note into a paper bird, throwing it – as well as aiming it – at Harry Potter.

 

Draco blew the note like you would blow someone a kiss. The note was brief and mysterious. It read; ‘ _Dear Potter, would you please meet me on the seventh corridor at eight o’clock this afternoon. I have something to tell you and I do not wish to harm you in any way. I promise. Please come alone for what I need to say to you, I’d rather no one else heard me, for now. Yours, Draco Malfoy._ ’ Harry blushed and unfolded it as he read the note from Draco Malfoy. He read the note happily as he nudged Hermione with a wide, carefree grin. He showed her the note and she grinned, happy for the two boys that clearly loved each other but were frightened to admit it. Harry blushed, asking with a smile, “Can I have some of your spare parchment please, ‘Mione? It’s vital that I answer this as soon as I can and I don’t have any paper.” Hermione grinned, handing him a quill, a pot of deep green ink and a thick sheet of parchment paper. She answered him happily with a sisterly teasing tone in her voice, “Here Harry, write back to the love of your life quickly. Here, I even have ink the same colour as his house.” Harry blushed scarlet as he took the items, dipping the quill in the ink as he ate his breakfast and composed a reply to Draco’s note as quickly as possible. He blushed, finally deciding what to write. He quickly wrote, but being careful not to smudge the words, ‘ _Malfoy, Yes, I will meet you in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor this afternoon alone at eight o’clock. Time couldn’t pass quicker if I wanted it to until our meeting. I don’t want to hurt you either and I also admit that I have something I’d rather get off my chest. – Harry x_ ’ He asked Hermione to charm the parchment into the shape of a paper bird as he blew it like a gently kiss back to the blond Slytherin student with a grin. Draco caught the parchment in his left hand with formidable grace that was naturally a part of his animal like grace. Draco opened the note from his blushing green eyed crush as he read happily, blushing himself as he showed Pansy with excitement. “Well, go on, Draco! Read it.” Pansy happily told him, chatting with Astoria Greengrass. Draco shyly opened the note as he read it. He excitedly told Pansy, “Pansy, he signed it with a kiss at the end! There’s hope for me yet!” Pansy grinned, "Indeed there is, Drake." she grinned. "Thanks, Pans." he grinned, hugging her close. She asked curiously, "Why do you call me that, Drake?" He blushed lightly and told her, "Well... don't be mad but I call you 'Pans' because you're pansexual and it's part of your name." She grinned like a cat, "When did I tell you I was pansexual, Draco darling?" He grinned, "Pans, is there anyone in all of Hogwarts that you don't want to kiss?" She grinned, "Nope. Except Potter, of course. He's understandably yours." she grinned with a fondly teasing tone to her tone. He blushed and replied, "Thank you." 

 


End file.
